Kado Kecil
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Karena sejujurnya dibalik semua kado-kado kecil yang kau berikan. Tetap kaulah yang paling utama. /Untuk orang yang kucintai .../ Fluff-gagal/ Special fic birthday for Kira Desuke/ Mind to RnC?


_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2013©_

_._

_._

**Kado Kecil**

_**W**__arning : Semi-canon, Out Of Character, OneShot, Typo, etc._

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading**_

Sibuk—itulah satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana ini. Ya, begitulah. Salah satu _medic-nin_ handal di Konoha ini sedari tadi hanya sibuk mengurus semua pasiennya. Sakura—nama _medic-nin_ itu. Kedua telapak tangannya sedari tadi sibuk mengeluarkan aura _chakra_ berpendar kehijauan. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya pun hanya fokus pada satu titik, yaitu pada luka pasiennya. "Aku butuh antibiotik, segera!" Gadis itu memberi perintah kepada _medic-nin_ bawahannya.

"Baik!" seru _medic-nin_ itu sigap.

Peluh kian membanjiri kening serta tubuhnya. Sungguh, ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Menghabiskan _chakra_ setiap harinya hanya untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka orang. Lelah? Sudah pasti. Tapi itu adalah pekerjaan mulia. Melihat orang-orang itu dapat kembali tersenyum adalah suatu kebanggan tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Racunnya sangat banyak," gumam Sakura seraya menyeka peluh di keningnya yang sesekali menetes membasahi tubuh pasiennya.

"Hentikan itu, Sakura!" perintah seseorang tegas dari balik punggungnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tsunade-_shisou_?" ucap Sakura saat melihat Hokage sekaligus guru pembimbingnya selama ini tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Tsunade melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum pada akhirnya dia kembali menatap kondisi pasien yang saat ini tengah ditangani oleh Sakura. "Istirahatlah! Biar aku yang menangani sisanya."

"Tapi, Tsuna—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan apapun!"

"_H-hai_!" balas Sakura sigap. Melihat wajah pasiennya yang sedang meregang nyawa hatinya merasa tercubit. Tapi apa mau dikata? _Hokage_ sudah memberi titah dan ia tidak mungkin menentangnya. Lagi pula, Sakura yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku permisi, Tsunade-_shisou_," pamit Sakura sopan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Hampir semua pasien yang ia tangani hari ini adalah pasien yang terkena racun. Membuat penawar racun bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah apalagi kalau racun itu adalah racun yang asing bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata saat ia tiba di ruang kerjanya. Bibirnya yang tipis sedikit terbuka guna menghirup oksigen yang ada. Ah—dia rindu Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

"Rindu suami, eh?" sebuah suara mengusik ketenangan Sakura. Membuat gadis bermahkotakan merah muda itu terpaksa harus kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ino—" gumamnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu sedang terkikik geli di dekat pintu masuk. "Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dahulu sebelum kau memasuki ruang kerjaku? Oh—ayolah, aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara apapun saat kau ada di sana, kau berbakat jadi pencuri." Sakura mulai meracau tidak jelas akibat tindakkan sahabatnya itu.

Ino hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan demi ucapan yang Sakura lontarkan. Hari ini sahabatnya itu sudah berjuang keras. Dia pasti sangat lelah. "Aku bawakan bento untukmu," ucap Ino seraya menyerahkan sekotak bento kepada Sakura.

"Ah—terima kasih. Kau selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku butuhkan, _Pig_!" balas Sakura menerima dengan cepat sekotak bento yang Ino berikan padanya.

"Kecuali satu," ucap Ino ambigu, membuat Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ya, tentu saja hanya satu yang tidak bisa aku berikan saat kau sedang membutuhkannya!" lanjut Ino saat mengetahui berubahan mimik wajah Sakura.

"Hmm?" gumam Sakura seraya menyantap bento yang diberikan oleh Ino.

Ino kembali terkikik geli. "Suamimu! U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke!" tawa Ino meledak saat mengatakan hal itu. Sungguh, ia sangat senang sekali menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak lucu, _Pig_!" balas Sakura tajam. Rona kemerahan nampak begitu jelas di kedua pipi ranumnya saat ini.

Ah—membicarakan soal Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Sudah hampir sebulan ia menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh _Hokage_. Rasa rindu yang kian membuncah semakin hari saat mengingat bahwa hari-harinya tanpa sang suami terasa sepi. Kapan ia pulang? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa ia terluka? Siapa yang akan mengobatinya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar dalam otak Sakura selama ini. Apakah ia merindukan Sakura? Atau sebaliknya?

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura pun kembali melanjukan acara santap sorenya.

"Kau tidak rindu padanya, eh?" pertanyaan Ino kembali membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Bukankan besok adalah tepat hari jadi dua bulan setelah kalian menikah?" lanjut Ino dengan seringai menggoda.

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang sangat frontal, Sakura pun tersedak bento yang baru saja hendak ia telan.

"H-hei! Ini cepat minum!" perintah Ino seraya menyodorkan segelas air pada Sakura.

Sakura segera menegak habis seluruh isi gelas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Ino. "Kau menyebalkan …" geram Sakura pada Ino, membuat Ino meringis. "Aku merindukannya, jelas. Tapi aku tidak bisa seenaknya menyeret dia pulang, bukan?" Sakura menatap sebuah figura yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya—sebuah figura berisikan foto dirinya dengan sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hmm …" Ino bergumam tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia ingat bahwa besok adalah hari tepat dua bulan pernikahan kita," lanjut Sakura menatap lurus langit dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya.

Ino meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Oh, ayolah, Jidat! Aku yakin dia pasti ingat," ucap Ino berusaha membuat Sakura semangat. "Omong-omong, kapan suamimu itu akan pulang dari misinya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura mengendikkan bahu sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Entahlah, dia bilang misi ini akan memakan waktu lama. Mungkin minggu depan ia baru bisa kembali," jawab Sakura pasrah.

"Aku yakin sepulang dari misi nanti dia pasti akan memberikanmu sesuatu!" ucap Ino semangat dengan penuh rasa optimisme yang tinggi.

Sakura kembali mendengus mendengar ucapan Ino. "Aku tidak butuh apapun. Melihat dia selamat dan sehat sampai rumah saja aku sudah merasa bersyukur," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut, membuat Ino kehilangan kata-katanya. "Karena dia adalah satu-satunya kado terindah yang pernah kuterima sepanjang masa hidupku," lanjut Sakura tulus.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan tulus Sakura pun mau tak mau harus ikut tersenyum lembut karenanya. Sungguh, cinta sahabatnya ini adalah cinta yang tulus. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia selalu akan tetap mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau dapat menjaga perasanmu sampai akhir hayatmu, Sakura!" Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Ino. "Ya … itu pasti."

Dan hari melelahkan itu pun Sakura habiskan dengan cara bercanda ria dengan Ino—sahabat perempuan terbaiknya sepanjang masa.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha, 21.00**

Hembusan angin dingin terus menerpa kulit tubuh Sakura yang hanya kini hanya berbalutkan sebuah kimono tipis berwarna pastel. Kedua iris matanya memandang lurus ke arah bulan yang saat ini tengah mengeluarkan pendar cahayanya yang indah.

"Besok …" gumamnya dengan suara pelan. Besok adalah tepat hari jadi setelah mereka—Sakura dan Sasuke resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri selama dua bulan. "Apa dia ingat?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

Rasanya sepi menggelayuti hatinya. Sudah hampir sebulan Sasuke menjalani misinya. Dan selama itu pula tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Sakura hanya mendengar kondisi-kondisi para _Shinobi_ yang ditugaskan di sana dari mulut seorang _Hokage_. Bukannya Sakura tidak percaya pada ucapan _Hokage_. Hanya saja—ia masih merasa was-was akan kondisi suaminya.

"Menyebalkan," dengusnya kesal saat mengingat bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjalani misi tanpa memberitahukan kabar kepada sang istri? Suami macam apa dia?

"Aku rindu …" gumam Sakura pelan seraya terus memandangi pendar bulan di kala malam itu. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan suaminya. Kesal? Ya, tapi rasa rindunya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rasa kesal yang ia rasakan saat ini. "Kapan kau pulang, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

Hanya sebuah keheningan malam yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura.

"…"

Merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang ada, Sakura pun memilih untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Berusaha menepis segala kerinduan yang ada. Ia kembali ingat akan kata-kata Ino—sahabatnya.

'_Bukankan besok adalah tepat hari jadi dua bulan setelah kalian menikah?'_

Ya, memang benar. Dusta kalau Sakura berbohong bahwa ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dusta kalau berbohong karena ketidakpeduliannya pada sang suami yang ingat atau tidak.

Ia … ingin Sasuke mengingatnya. Tapi itu egois, bukan? Di saat sang suami tengah berjuang di medan tempur ia malah memikirkan hal-hal konyol semacam ini.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku tidak boleh bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini!" ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya. Sembari berusha memejamkan mata, Sakura selalu berpikir positif. _Asal dia kembali dengan selamat_—Sakura pasti bahagia. Ya, dia pasti bahagia …

Karena Sasuke adalah …

Kado terindah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat hari jadi yang kedua bulan, Nona Uchiha!" goda Ino di saat Sakura baru saja melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Ino?" seru Sakura sedikit membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat Ino—sahabatnya tengah duduk santai di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Melihat ekspresi yang terukir di wajah Sakura, Ino terkekeh pelan. "Kaget karena aku datang lebih awal dibandingkan dengan kau, eh?" tanya Ino remeh.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Ino mengerling mata bosan, "oh, ayolah, Nona Uchiha. Aku sengaja datang sepagi ini hanya untuk memberimu ucapan selamat!" Ino tersenyum sumringah. "Kau kenapa, eh?" lanjut Ino saat melihat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja—aku sedikit terharu dengan ucapanmu," jawab Sakura seraya berjalan ke arah kursi kerjanya. "Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan hal itu!"

Ino mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Jadi kau sedih karena bukan suami yang mengucapkan si saat pertama?" Ino mulai menebak-nebak dengan nada polos. Membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Tidak," balas Sakura.

"Lantas?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Sudahlah, lupakan." Sakura mulai membuka-buka dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Ino kembali menyeringai jahil. "Aku tahu kau kesal karena Sasuke-mu itu tidaklah jadi yang pertama!" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau kesal padanya, eh?" Tanya Ino kembali menggoda.

"Berhenti meledekku, Ino …" ucap Sakura jengah. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa membencinya. Aku … sangat mencintainya." Sakura tersenyum ke arah Ino saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat kedua iris mata _aquamarine _Ino membelalak terharu.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, bukan? Dia … adalah kado terindah. Melihat dia pulang dengan selamat saja aku sudah cukup bersyukur." Sakura kembali memilah-milah dokumen yang ada.

Ino terdiam …

"…"

"…"

_**Tok … Tok … Tok …**_

Suara ketukan pintu menyela keheningan di antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Surat untuk anda, Sakura-_san_," seru seorang _Shinobi_ setelah Sakura mempersilahkanya masuk.

_Surat?_ Sakura mengernyit bingung. Jarang-jarang ia dapat surat seperti ini. Biasanya seorang _Shinobi _datang hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia akan terlibat dalam misi atau ada sesuatu mendesak yang sedang terjadi. "Misi?" tanya Sakura pada _Shinobi_ tersebut.

"Bukan," jawabnya sopan.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah, terima kasih," balas Sakura kemudian mempersilahkan _Shinobi_ itu pergi.

"…"

Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela ruang kerjanya. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya terfokus pada surat tersebut.

"Dari siapa?" Suara Ino mengintrupsi pandangan Sakura.

"Entah," jawab Sakura seraya membuka surat tersebut. Kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar saat mendapati apa isi surat tersebut. Deretan kata demi kata itu sanggup membuat mulut Sakura bungkam.

Apa-apaan ini?!

"…"

"…"

Hening …

Ino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar. _Apa ada yang salah dengan isi surat tersebut?_—batinnya bertanya-tanya. "Kau kenapa, eh?" Tanya Ino saat melihat wajah pucat Sakura. "Apa isi surat itu?" Tanya Ino lagi tidak sabar.

"…"

"Hei, Jidat?" panggil Ino beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"…"

"Sa-ku-ra!" pekik Ino tepat di hadapan Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak kaget. "Kau kenapa? Apa isi surat itu? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Tanya Ino beruntun membuat Sakura mengerjap bingung.

Sakura terlihat salah tingkah, tegang, dan kikuk. "Ah! Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Sakura cepat seraya menyelipkan surat tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

Ino mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Merasa bukan urusannya, ia pun segera mengendikkan bahunya sesaat—tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin peduli, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha, 19.00**

_Untuk Uchiha Sakura, matahariku_

_Selamat untuk dua bulan hari jadinya kita dimana kita telah resmi hidup bersama sebagai sepasang suami istri. Sejujurnya aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Tapi aku yakin di sana kau pasti memikirkan hal ini._

_Hn, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku di sini baik. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku selesaikan sebelum aku kembali ke Konoha. _

_Aku harap setelah kau membaca surat ini, kau dapat tidur dengan tenang. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini._

_Jaga kondisimu baik-baik._

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

Sakura kembali membaca isi surat yang ia terima pagi tadi. Ucapan macam apa ini? Sungguh tidak romantis! Sangat singkat!

"Bodoh," gumam Sakura meremas surat tersebut ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Ternyata kau ingat?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum haru.

Hari ini adalah hari terindah. Biarpun hanya dengan sebuah ucapan kata-kata secara tidak langsung, tapi itu adalah sebuah ungkapan yang tulus. Ya, Sakura tahu itu.

"Bodoh," gumam Sakura sekali lagi. "Aku … rindu."

"…"

"Membaca suratmu ini semakin membuat aku rindu! Dasar suami bodoh!" rutuk Sakura menggenggam erat kertas kecil terssebut.

"…"

"Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Sakura pada keheningan malam.

"…"

"Merindukan seseorang, eh?" tanya seseorang dari balik punggung Sakura, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Suara _barithone_ ini?

Dengan sigap, Sakura segala menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, kedua iris _emerald_-nya kembali terbelalak. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat sosok itu. Pencahayaan remang di dalam kamarnya tidak menyulitkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapakah sosok itu. "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Gumam Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"B-bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau masih ada misi? Dan—kenapa pula aku tidak merasakan keberadaan _chakra_-mu?" Sakura memberikan pertanyaan beruntun pada Sasuke tanpa jeda sedikit pun.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan sang istri. "Haruskah aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?" Sasuke kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada Sakura seraya berjalan pelan ke arah sang istri. Tubuh Sakura menegang melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Saku …" ucap Sasuke pelan kini saat tepat berada di hadapan sang istri.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "K-kau mempermainkanku!" Seru Sakura seraya memukul pelan dada bidang Sasuke. Hatinya berdesir hebat saat kedua tangannya menyentuh tubuh sang suami. _Bukan mimpi …_

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura segera menerjang tubuh Sasuke—memeluknya erat, menyesap semua aroma yang ada. "Bodoh," gumam Sakura pelan. Kepala bersurai merah mudanya ia sandarkan dengan erat pada dada bidang milik Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk cepat, ia terisak di dalam dekapan sang suami. Sungguh ini adalah moment-moment yang sangat ia rindukan. Moment dimana ia bisa memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Melepaskan segala kerinduan serta kepenatan yang ada.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Sakura lembut, mengusap salah satu pipi tirus Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke harus tersenyum kecil. "Berbaliklah," ucap Sasuke menuntun tubuh kecil Sakura agar berbalik memunggunginya.

Kedua alis Sakura mengernyit heran. "Eh?"

"…"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu menggantung di lehernya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Sasuke? Ini?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya seraya terus memperhatikan sebuah liontin yang menggantung di lehernya dengan pandangan terharu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Hn, hadiah untukmu," jawabnya datar seperti biasa namun Sakura dapat merasakan kelembutan dari setiap intonasi nada bicara Sasuke.

Sakura membekap mulutnya tidak percaya. Sasuke? Sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuknya, sedangkan dia sendiri?

"Ta-tapi aku tidak—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah mengecup permukaan bibirnya ringan. Dapat dipastikan bahwa saat ini wajah Sakura sudah sangat merona.

"…"

"Aku tidak butuh apapun," ucap Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura pelan. "Bagiku kau adalah hadiah terindah," lanjut Sasuke tersenyum menatap kedua iris _emerald_ Sakura.

Sakura terisak pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sungguh ini adalah salah moment terindah yang pasti akan ia kenang seumur hidupnya. "Bodoh …" gumam Sakura kembali dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Aku pun begitu" ucap Sakura terisak, "kau adalah hadiah terindah yang telah diberikan _Kami-sama_ untukku."

Benar. Dia adalah kado terindah sekaligus terbesar dalam hidupku. Liontin ini memang indah tapi tidak seindah sosokmu yang selalu ada di sampingku. Biarpun hanya sebuah kado kecil—menurutku, tetap saja itu berharga. Tidak ada salahnya untuk disimpan dan dikenang, bukan?

_Karena sejujurnya dibalik semua kado-kado kecil yang kau berikan. Tetap kaulah yang paling utama._

_Untuk orang yang kucintai …_

**Tamat**

_**Omake :**_

"Untuk apa kau simpan kertas itu?" Tanya Sasuke datar saat melihat Sakura tengah menyimpan sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah tidak berbentuk rupanya.

"Eh? Ini adalah surat yang kau kirimkan untukku, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memperlihatkan kertas itu kepada Sasuke. "Biarpun hanya sebuah kertas, ini adalah kado kecil yang sangat berharga," lanjut Sakura tersenyum sumringah.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi sang suami. "Ah—ya, sepertinya besok aku harus mentraktir Ino karena dia adalah orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat padaku atas hari jadi kita!"

"Ino?" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Jadi bukan aku yang pertama?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Merasa tersaingi, eh, Sasuke?

Sakura kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya riang, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Tenang saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau … akan selalu menjadi yang pertama di sini," ucap Sakura seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"…"

"…"

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar—berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya atas ucapan Sakura barusan.

_Biarpun bukan yang pertama, tapi kau akan selalu menjadi yang pertama di hati ini._

_Untukmu orang yang kusayang._

.

.

_**Author note's : **__Jeng … Jeng … /krik __**Happy Birthday buat Kira Desuke**__ XDDD aiiish telat yaa gue ngasih ini fic wwkwkkwk. Okesip ini gagal banget kalo disebut fic –' sama sekali gak menarik #gelinding mati (?)_

_Disini aku lebih ke percakapan SakuIno sih XD jadi Sasukeknya dikit wkkwkwk maap yaa kalo gak bagus biasa banget ceritanya, tapi ini fic aku persembahin buat kamu deb ._.v ciyus (?) 2 hari ngebuat ini pake jari yang kaku (?) _

_Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun buat dirimu yang ke 17 asik dah dapet KTP makin mesum gak masalah XD #dikepret semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, sukses, makin dewasa, dan jangan lupa terus berkarya di FFn ini XDDDDD~ _

_Sekian~_

_Jika berkenan, yang baik hati boleh minta RnCnya? XD #disepak_

_Terima Kasih :*_


End file.
